Começou no Colégio de Konoha
by hermirooh
Summary: O amor pode acontecer na escola...
1. Chapter 1

**COMEÇOU NO COLÉGIO DE KONOHA**

**~PREFÁCIO~**

**Sasuke POV**

_Eu não esperava me atrair por aqueles olhos perolados tão serenos, quando vi pela primeira vez... era como se todo aquele ódio que existia dentro de mim sumisse como fumaça... ela fica tão linda quando fica vermelha, ela é a única que não dá em cima de mim... as outras parecem um bando de loucas... mas ela não... acho que a única que não quer nada comigo... ela que é a primeira que eu olho como mulher..._

**Hinata POV**

_Eu estava tão triste porque o naruto não me notava... chorava todo dia como uma boba... mas chegou um dia que vi ELE..._

_Ele tem um olhar sério, todas as meninas babam por ele... mas ele não liga para nenhuma, ele é inteligente, bem charmoso, nunca notei ele pois estava perdida pelo naruto... mas agora percebi que o naruto não que nada comigo... então vi aquele que é único em seu clã, o Uchiha... percebi que ele olha para mim... tomara que ele não perceba que eu sempre fico vermelha quando ele me olha...ele me causa um reação nova que eu nunca senti, porque sempre tive um amor platônico pelo naruto, agora tudo é diferente para mim..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Você foi meu primeiro amor_

_A terra se movendo sob mim_

_Cheiro do quarto, beleza ardente_

_Tremor distante, aos céus enviado._

_Feel For You – Nightwish_

**1º Ensino Médio Parte I**

Primeiro dia de aula

A garota de cabelos azulados e olhos perolados, estava tomando seu banho as _6:00 hrs_ da manhã, logo em seguida veste seu uniforme que contem uma blusa de botão e uma saia rodada que batem no joelhos delicados, penteia os longos cabelos, passa um perfume doce e desce para a cozinha para tomar seu café-da-manhã.

" _Bom dia, mãe"_ – ela fala docemente para a Sra. Hyuuga.

"_Bom dia, minha filha"_ – A mãe falou com uma voz materna. – _"está preparada para o primeiro dia de aula?"_ – ela completa.

"_Mais ou menos... sempre é a mesma coisa"_ – Hinata diz amargamente.

" _Eu sinto que esse ano vai diferente... intuição de mãe hahaha"_ – a mãe dela fala alegre.

"_Tomara..."_ – Hinata fala de cabeça baixa.

Ela faz sua refeição calada depois desse diálogo, e foi a para escola, já era _6:45 hrs_.

O rapaz de cabelos escuros, olhos escuros misteriosos, estava brigando com seu irmão Itachi Uchiha.

"_Tira essa mão imunda do meu CD Itachi!"_ – fala com fúria Sasuke.

"_Vem pega, palerma!"_ – provoca o irmão.

"_Baka"_ – Sasuke fala, e imediatamente pega o CD sem o Itachi perceber. – _"Você é muito lerdo Itachi...!"_

Depois de pego o CD, foi descendo as escadas para ir ao Colégio, levando sua mochila pesada.

"_Essa mochila deve pesar um tonelada"_ – Sasuke fala para si mesmo com dor nas costas.

**Béééééééééééééééééé** _'__sinal da escola'_

Sala 8 ~ 2º andar

Aula de Matemática, professor Kakashi Hatake

"_Bom dia classe"_ – diz o professor com sua voz sem animo.

"_Bom dia, sensei"_ – só Naruto Uzumaki responde todo animado.

"_Você não muda nunca naruto"_ – diz o professor com um meio sorriso.

"_Hoje vamos fazer exercícios da Equação do 2º grau... em duplas! No final da aula estará colado o papel na parede com as duplas que eu vou sortear... enfim vamos ao que interessa..."_ – o professor explica.

20 minutos depois...

Aula de Português, Kushina Uzumaki, mãe do naruto.

"_Olá pessoas... curtiram as férias?"_ – a professora pergunta animada.

"_Muito professora!"_ - Shikamaru Nara, o aluno preferido dela.

"_Que bom Shikamaru-kun.."_ – a professora fala com um sorriso enorme.

20 Minutos depois...

"_Sasuke-kun... seu texto está péssimo!"_ – fala nervosa.

"_Mas professora... é a quarta vez que a Sra. me manda fazer de novo..."_ – ele fala revirando os olhos.

"_Peça ajuda para a Hinata Hyuuga, ela é a minha melhor aluna em textos..."_ – a professora fala sem paciência.

"_Ta"_ – ele fala emburrado pela professora mandá-lo fazer o texto pela quinta vez.

Fim da aula...

"_Hinata-kun!"_- Sasuke chama por ela.

"_Hai, Uchiha"_ – ela diz rápido.

"_Você poderia me... ajudar no texto... senão a Professora Uzumaki não vai largar do meu pé.."_ – ele fala envergonhado.

"_Cla-ro, Uchiha"_ – ela fala vermelha.

"_Não me chame de Uchiha, me chame somente de sasuke..."_ – ele fala educado.

"_Ent-ão ta... sas-uk-e..."_ – ela fala bem vermelha.

"_Amanhã ás 4:00hrs na biblioteca... pra você pode ser?"_ – ele pergunta.

"_P-od-e"_ – ela gagueja.

"_Eu vi na lista do Professor Kakashi-kun... a gente vai fazer junto as equações..."_ – ele fala sério.

" _É mes-mo..."_ – ela fala.

"_Então até a manhã, Hinata-sama..."_ – ele fala saindo da sala.

"_Até ama-nhã sasu-k-e..."_ – ela responde.

**1º Ensino Médio Parte II**

Era uma terça-feira, o dia estava nublado, nesse dia Hinata faria o trabalho de matemática e ajudar no texto de português, o Sasuke, sua dupla.

Já era 3:30hrs da tarde, Hinata só ia pegar seu material escolar para ir se encontrar com o Uchiha na biblioteca. Ela saiu pela porta branca de sua casa, passou por uma rua perto da praça pública, virou à esquerda, e logo a frente podia ver a biblioteca da cidade, Sasuke já estava esperando ela lá dentro com um olhar impaciente, como se tivesse esperando ela há muito tempo.

"_O-lá Sasu-ke!" _– ela diz olhando rapidamente para ele, e abaixa a cabeça.

"_Oi, Hinata-kun!"_ – ele fala sério. _"Vamos então fazer o trabalho primeiro, pra você ta bom?"_ – ele fala olhando para ela.

"_Hai" _

"_Então vamos sentar ali"_ – ele fala apontando uma mesa no mais no fundo do lugar.

"_Táh"_

20 minutos depois...

"_Você é muito inteligente, Hinata-sama!"_ – sasuke fala olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

"_Qu-e i-sso Sasu-ke! Nem é pa-ra tant-o..."_ – ela fala corada.

"_Você tem os olhos muito bonitos"_ – ele fala admirando a beleza da jovem.

"_......"_ – ela fica sem jeito, e mais vermelha.

"_Vamos agora fazer o texto de português?"_ – ele fala mudando de assunto.

" _Cla-ro, qual se-rá o tem-a do seu tex-to?"_ – ela pergunta voltando a sua cor normal.

"_Eu queria fazer uma carta de amor" _– ele fala corado.

"_Er.. en-tão ta"_ – ela fala sem jeito. – _"Co-mo v-oc-ê qu-er co-meç-ar?"_

"_Falando de como sinto falta "desse amor"... eu gosto muito de Shakespeare.."_

"_E-u ta-mb-ém.... na ver-dade ado-ro..."_ – ela impressionada com a revelação de sasuke.. quem diria o cara mais insensível de toda Konoha gostar de ler Shakespeare? Era incrível essa revelação.

"_VocÊ deve ta impressionada de saber que eu gosto de Shakespeare... né?"_ – ela faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça. – _"Eu posso ser frio as "vezes" ... mas eu tenho coração... apesar de parecer bizarro... hahahaha!"_

30 minutos depois... o texto está pronto...

_**CARTA DE AMOR**_

_Como eu gostaria de estar com você neste momento, como meus desejos buscam você, tudo que eu penso esta relacionada a você. Há quase duas semanas estou longe do seu corpo, distante de seus abraços. Sempre peço alegrias ao céu, e quando pedi para que ele me mostrasse o caminho da felicidade ele me fez conhecer você._

_Estou nesta semana passando por um momento de profundo aprendizado, e com muitos questionamentos e leituras, estou chegando a grandes conclusões. Sim, vou te amar, isso é algo que continuarei fazendo, darei todos os espaços que você precisa e também me colocarei em primeiro plano. Não serei mais a segunda opção de escolha, pois até esses dias tudo o que eu fazia era pensando em você, com profunda tristeza digo que graças a isso estou agora tendo que achar soluções para alguns problemas. Um dia ouvi de sua boca as seguintes frases "eu faço tudo o que você quiser", pois então, te farei um pedido; por favor, retribua todo o amor que até agora te dei, não lhe peço amor, apenas você disser que não tem carinho para me dar, isso significa que eu não passo de um desconhecido em sua vida, e tudo o que me foi dito até agora sobre consideração é uma grande mentira, e você não sente nada por digo carinho, incluo atenção, afeto, palavras de incentivo, e tudo o que de mais belo e sincero que uma duas pessoas que se gostam podem fazer. Podia eu agora implorar pra nos ficarmos juntos esperando que algo aconteça, mas não é nada saudável pra mim, pois um dia já dei uma chance para que um amor surgisse, mas o que apareceu foi mais desavenças e nos provocou uma distancia ainda maior._

_Se te esquecer é impossível, vou te amar com todas as forças do mundo, mas, por favor, cuide para não me magoar. Você sabe bem como pode fazer isso. O dia que eu arrumar uma pessoa que me ame de verdade, e se por acaso eu também a amar, você será a primeira a ficar sabendo, e então a partir deste dia, saiba que todos aqueles momentos bons que um dia sonhei em ter com você, serão remetidos a ela. _

_Aproveite meu amor, meu carinho, minha presença, pois um dia, tudo o que mais irá pedir em suas orações seria um minuto de minha presença, um abraço e um sorriso meu, e por milhões de motivos, talvez seja impossível de isto acontecer. Guarde pra sempre todos os pequenos presentes que eu te dei, ela será a melhor maneira de lembrar como um dia existiu alguém que te amava de verdade, sem segundas intenções e sem pretensões lucrativas. Se por obra do destino, você se apaixonar loucamente por mim, não esconda isso, pois sempre há tempo para desenterrar o passado. _

"_**Te amo"**_

" _O que achou Hinata-chan? Do meu texto?"_

"_Inexp-licá-vel.... lin-do... dá vo-nt-ade até de ch-or-ar..."_ – ela fala com os olhos marejados de emoção.

"_Não chore... assim vou pensar que você não gostou..."_ – ele fala marotamente.

" _Cla-ro qu-e gost-ei... mai-s é mui-to fo-fu..."_ – ela fala agora corada, percebendo o que acabara de falar.

"_Não precisa se envergonha... mas você acha que a professora Uzumaki vai gostar?"_

" _Co-m cert-eza v-ai..."_

"_Tomará... porque tive a melhor ajuda que eu poderia receber..."_ – ele fala para ela jogando aquele charme todo dele.

"_Na-o s-eja Ge-ntil..."_ – ela fala vermelha como tomate.

E ele então faz o inesperado... beija ela sem dá tempo dela reagir... um beijo doce e maravilhoso... que no começo ela fica rígida mais depois ela corresponde como se dependesse disso.

"_Er.. Er... desculpe!" _– ele fala envergonhado.

"_Tu-do be-m"_ – ela fala com lábios rosados.

"_Er.. agente se vê amanhã então?_" – ele fala mudando o rumo das coisas.

"_Cla-ro"_ – ela fala sem entender a mudança de temperamento dele.


	3. Chapter 3

**2º Ensino Médio Parte I**

Depois daquele beijo, eles não se falaram mais, vieram às férias cada um foi descansar no seu canto, como se aquele beijo nunca tivesse acontecido, mas isso eles não podiam fingir que não aconteceu, pois em suas mentes sempre vinha a imagem do beijo que tiverem meses atrás na biblioteca nas carteiras do fundo, algo tão profundo que não teve mais progresso depois daquele dia.

Já era março o mês das flores, estavam no segundo ano do ensino médio, o sinal do recreio tocou

**Béééééééééééééééééé** _'__sinal da escola'_

Sasuke saiu da sala sem olhar para trás, com um olhar gélido que sempre teve, evitando ao máximo os colegas de classe. Ele estava no corredor andando em passos largos, quando ele viu sua "Hinatinha" em baixo de uma Árvore de Sakura.

"_[A partir do mês de março, quando começa a primavera no hemisfério norte, o Japão é tomado por flores rosadas. São as sakura, flores de cerejeira. Elas começam a desabrochar nas árvores no sul do Japão, em Okinawa, e vão em direção ao norte, até Hokkaido.]"_

Ela tinha um olhar perdido em seu pensamentos obscuros, emanava uma áurea triste em sua face, estava sozinha, os cabelos voando junto a brisa de primavera, as folhas da cerejeira caindo sobre si, o uniforme parecia limpo e bem cuidado para quem visse, parecia um anjo, uma imagem que não parecia real, o coração de sasuke batia aceleradamente, ele amava ela só de olhar sua quietude de longe.

Como se ela percebe seu olhar, olhou para ele formando um sorriso fraco, mas encantador... ele então anda devagar até a ela, sem quebrar o contato visual.

"_Olá Hinata-chan"_ – ele sibilou sereno.

"_Oi Sasuke"_ – ela falou pela primeira vez sem gaguejar. – "há quanto tempo..." – ela fala e abaixa a cabeça em sinal de tristeza.

"_É..."_ – ele fala sem jeito. – _"Posso me sentar...?"_ – ele fala temeroso a resposta dela.

"_Claro..."_ – ela fala com um olhar parado.

"_Como se sente...?"_ – pergunta olhando o estado lastimável dela.

"_Bem... Quer dizer... levando! .. e você?"_ – ela fala calmamente.

"_Levando também..."_ – ele fala também cabisbaixo.

"_Ahh.."_ – ela simplesmente sussurra.

"_Quer ir ao cinema comigo?"_ – ele pergunta ansiando a companhia dela.

"_Adoraria... quando?"_ – ela pergunta com um sorriso que faz o coração de sasuke derreter.

"_Sábado à noite, 7 horas ta bom para você?"_ – ele fala mais animado, sem deixar de estar sério ao mesmo tempo.

"_Pode ser..."_ – ela fala radiante.

Os dois voltaram para casa com uma alegria que não sentiam a meses, o coração estava caloroso, emoção estava átona em ambos, ansiosos para o grande dia, mas o Uchiha estava mais que ela, pois ele ansiava por isso a muito tempo, desde a primeira vez que a viu, a garota tímida, mas linda como uma flor de Sakura.

**2º Ensino Médio Parte I – Preparativos**

Sasuke estava em sua Mansão, tomando seu café da manhã com sua 'família', na verdade aquilo nem era uma família de verdade, só tinha o Itachi como 'família' e aquele traste era chato pra caralho, mas fazer o que? Tinha que agüentá-lo, pois era seu irmão, e tinham que ser 'unidos' para comandar as empresas Uchihas.

"_Sasuke-fedelho!"_ – Itachi o chama ao mesmo tempo em que põe uma lingüiça de porco na boca.

"_Ahh?"_

"_Hoje eu vou fazer uma festa em casa... eeee não me atrapalhe... ou melhor, se tranque no quarto e não saia por nada... seria uma vergonha te apresentar como irmão para meus 'amigos'..."_

"_Não importa... vou sair à noite..."_

"_Pra onde?"_ – Itachi pergunta com curiosidade.

"_Não te interessa..."_ – sasuke fala com desdém.

"_Baka-fedelho.."_ – Itachi fala serrando os punhos.

"_Não venha com esse seu olhar de 'nervosinho' para cima de mim... VOCÊ NÃO É PALHO PARA MIM..."_

"_É UMA AMEAÇA, PIRRALHO DE UMA FIGA?"_ – ele fala com olhos chamuscando ódio.

"_Quem... sabe... depende do seu ponto de vista.."_ – Sasuke responde com um olhar gélido.

"_Não brinque comigo... um dia você vai se ARREPENDER!!!"_ **ò.ó** – ele fala dando um soco na mesa, fazendo-a estremecer e derramando o leite recém fervido na toalha.

"_uhún!! Estou morrendo de medo.."_ – ele fala fingindo medo.

E Itachi Uchiha saí da cozinha.

"_Até quem fim.. o mala saiu..."_ – sasuke falava para si mesmo.

Depois da alimentação, sasuke vestido com sua jaqueta de couro, calça jeans, colocou um óculos escuros, saiu de casa com sua moto super potente, ele tinha um objetivo, comprar ingressos para o cinema que teria a noite com Hinata Hyuuga.

Chegando ao local, começou a analisar os filmes que tinha lá...

Optou pelo filme **'A AGENDA SECRETA DO MEU NAMORADO'**

**Sinopse***

_Essa comédia de humor negro, sobre novos namorados, ex-namoradas e agendas, é do Revolution Studios. _

_Em A Agenda Secreta do Meu Namorado, Stacy Holt (Britanny Murphy) é produtora de um programa de entrevistas estrelado por Kippe Kann (Kathy Bates). Ela se frustra quando seu namorado Derek (Ron Livigston) se recusa a falar a respeito de seus relacionamentos passados. Incentivada por Barb (Holly Hunter), sua colega de trabalho, ela pesquisa sua agenda eletrônica no intuito de descobrir algo sobre suas ex-namoradas. Usando o programa como uma justificativa e Barb com sua guia, Stacy as entrevista, tornando-se amiga delas, somente para descobrir o passado, que em alguns casos, ainda está bem presente._

_Um conto moderno sobre a imoralidade de bisbilhotar na era eletrônica, A Agenda Secreta do Meu Namorado faz a seguinte pergunta: Você já ficou tentado a ir onde não deve?_

_Além disso, a história mostra as conseqüências do que pode acontecer a alguém que sucumbe à tentação._

E pagou os dois ingressos, e se dirigiu até sua casa para organizar sua vida.

**--------------------------------------------------**

Hinata estava ajudando a mãe a preparar Lamen para o almoço, e Hanabi brincava no jardim. Ela usava um avental rosa-bebê, os cabelos presos em um coque para não cair cabelo na comida, a mãe vestida com um avental azul-marinho, também com os cabelos presos, o dia estava quente, o suor escorria pelos rostos das duas que preparavam a refeição. Depois de uns 30 minutos a refeição já estava pronta, e todos foram sentar-se à mesa.

"_Pai!"_ – Hinata chama.

"_Sim.. filha?" _

"_Ho-je eu v-ou no c-ine-ma c-om um gar-ot-o..."_

"_O QUE???"_

"_Calma Hiashi sua filha já é uma mocinha..."_ – senhora Hyuuga defende a filha.

"_Táa!"_- ele faz uma cara de birra e ciúmes. _– "Mas eu o conheço... filha?"_

"_Cla-ro pa-i... el-e é o Sa-suk-e Uchi-h-a..."_ – ela fala com uma pontada de medo.

"_O QUE? O DAS EMPRESAS UCHIHAS?? ELES SÃO MEUS RIVAIS!!!"_

"_Hiashi se acalme... é só um encontro..."_ – a Sra. Hyuuga tenta acalmar a fera.

"_aceito com uma condição... que ele venha se apresentar a mim... e ... nada de mais... ouviu? Garotinha!" _– ele fala com aquela cara de pai super protetor.

"_O-bri-ga-da pai..."_ – ela fala corada e se levanta da cadeira dando um beijinho no rosto do pai, e o pai fica corado pelo ato da filha.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Sábado, 7 horas da noite, Sasuke Uchiha estava indo para os portões dos Hyuugas, ele usava um jeans preto, junto de sua jaqueta, ele cheirava a perfume de madeira e pós-barba, ele suava frio pela ansiedade e medo de conhecer o tão temido Hiashi Hyuuga, o pai de Hinata. Ele aperta a campanhia, os portos se abrem automaticamente, e de lá aparece hinata linda em seu estilo patricinha, mas de patricinha ela não tinha nada, estava linda e charmosa com sua maquiagem fraca em seu rosto, mas que caia muito bem em sua beleza juvenil.

"_Olá Sasuke.." _

"_Oi Hinata... Vamos?"_ – fala na esperança de não precisar falar com o pai dela

"_Sim... mas antes você tem que conhecer meu pai..."_ – a esperança dele caiu por terra suhashaushau'.

"_Hai..."_ – ele sussurra frio, escondendo seu nervosismo.

"_Olá Uchiha..."_ – o pai de Hinata aparece.

"O-ii... Sr. Hy-uug-a.." – Sasuke fala gaguejando batendo os dentes de medo.

"Cuide bem de minha filha... rapaz..." – Sr. Hyuuga fala em sua voz autoritária.

"_Sim senhor..."_ – ele fala agora firme escondendo o medo.

"_Tchau minha filha..."_ – ele fala dando um beijo na bochecha da filha. – _" e tchau Uchiha..." _– ele fala dando um olhar mortal para o Sasuke.

"_Tchau..."_ – Sasuke sussurra quase numa voz inaudível.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**2º Ensino Médio Parte II cinema**

O cinema estava com números de pessoas razoáveis, sasuke pagou a pipoca e a coca-cola para eles, se sentaram bem no meio, assim teriam uma vista legal! **;p**

O filme era muito engraçado, ela ria muito e falava que ele teve uma boa escolha e ele às vezes dava um sorrisinho pequeno **(N/A: prq ele ainda era o sasuke, o cara frio de sempre)**, mas sorria, era isso que importava!

"_Estou adoran-do sasuk-e.."_ – Hinata fala corada, pois estavam bem próximo um do outro, ele com o braço em volta do ombro dela e com a cabeça encostada com a dela, isso deixa hinata com muita vergonha, mas ao mesmo tempo ela gostava. **;p**

"_Eu também estou gostando... humm! Muito bom ficar assim.."_ – ele fala sorrindo marotamente, e dando uma piscadela para ela, deixando-a mais vermelha, ele gostava de vê-la tão corada.

Então ele olha para ela no escuro, não dava para ver o rosto dela direito, mas dava para ver o brilho dos olhos dela, parecendo duas luas, ele vai se aproximando silenciosamente sem quebrar o contato visual e a beija devagar.

Ela vai correspondendo com a mesma intensidade e sem pressa, e eles não se cansavam daquele momento de união de lábios e línguas, estava tão bom e romântico, como se uma onda de primavera passasse por eles deixando-os vivos, com a capacidade de amar para sempre.

Então chega o momento que eles perdem o fôlego e se olham ofegantes, mas sorrindo um pro outro, como bobos apaixonados...

Já são 09h30min, eles resolvem voltar para casa, mas primeiro para casa dela, pois um rapaz tem que levar a garota para casa, sinal de cavalheirismo!

"_Já está entregue Hinata querida!"_ – sasuke fala em frente ao portão Hyuuga, com uns de seus sorrisos de dar calafrios.

"_Obrigada pela noite Sasuke-chan, foi maravilhoso..."_ – ela fala sorrindo.

"_Para mim também... queria fazer uma pergunta Hinata..."_ – ele fala olhando sério.

"_Fale..."_

"_Querserminhanamorada?"_ – ele pergunta rápido e ansioso.

"_O que? Não entendi.."_ – ela fala olhando com cara de dúvida.

"_Er... quer.. ser minha namorada?"_ – ele fala esperando uma resposta.

"_Bem... eu adoraria!"_ – ela fala sorrindo. – _"Mass.."_ – agora ela fala com um rosto sombrio. – _"...eu não tenho permissão do meu pai... eee.. você tinha que conversar com ele..."_ – ela fala com meio sorriso.

Ele engole em seco – _"Tudo bem Hinata, amanhã de manhã no café da manhã eu vou ter uma conversinha com o Sr. Hyuuga..."_ – ele fala tentando manter sua postura de sério, mas ao mesmo tempo temendo falar com seu sogrão.

"_Então tá futuro namorado..."_ – ela fala sorrindo sapecamente.

"_Claro minha lua cheia..."_ – ele fala dando outro beijo apaixonante, mas esse mais urgente, com paixão, com os corpos grudados sedentos de amor, cada vez mais intenso, só quee...

"_aham aham..."_ – alguém pigarreia em frente ao portão, chamando atenção do casal.

Os dois olham para ver quem era, e são tomados pelo espanto...

"_Eu... eu..."_ – Sasuke tenta se explicar, mas...

"_Não perde tempo, ein sasuke, muito safado de sua parte..." _– a voz fala grosso e rude.

"_Eu a amo..."_

"_Mas respeito cara..."_

**CAPÍTULO PEQUENO**

"_Mas respeito cara..."_ – Neji fala com seu olhar ameaçador.

"_Eu tenho respeito por ela, Hyuuga..."_ – Sasuke responde.

"_Que seja... Hinata volte para casa... já está tarde..."_ – Neji ordena.

"_Hai, Neji..."_ – Hinata fala em sua maneira tímida.

"_Agente se vê amanhã?"_ – Hinata pergunta para o Uchiha.

"_Claro.. me amor..."_ – Sasuke fala selando seus lábios nos de Hinata, na frente de Neji.

"_Vai logo Hinata!"_ – Neji fala com seus olhos faiscando faíscas.

"_Hai..."_ – Hinata fala ruborizada, acenando para o Sasuke e saindo em seguida.

"_Tome cuidado Uchiha... minha prima é pura... e não deve ser corrompida..."_ – Neji fala com seu olhar gélido.

"_Hum... vou indo.."_ – Sasuke fala dando um passo em direção a rua.

"_Espere..."_ – Neji sussurra.

"_Sim?"_ – Sasuke olha para trás.

"_Faça minha prima feliz... se fizer ela sofrer... você será um Uchiha morto..."_ – Neji fala sério e depois da um sorriso de satisfação.

"_Ta..."_ – Sasuke fala com desdém e depois andava em passos lentos, com seus cabelos voando ao vento, uma cena muito sexy de se ver e foi embora, deixando Neji no portão sem dizer um 'tchau'.

_**A Sombra - Pitty**_

_A Sombra_

_Pra quê dissimular,_

_se ela me segue onde quer que eu vá?_

_Melhor encarar e aprender com ela caminhar_

_Não vou mais negar._

_Por todo caminho, minha sobre está_

_Eu quero saber me querer_

_com toda a beleza_

_e abominação que há em mim_

_Isso nunca se desfaz_

_Quanto a desejo, não há paz (?)_

_Eu quero saber me querer_

_com toda a beleza_

_e abominação que há em mim_


	4. Chapter 4

**3º ano do Ensino Médio**

O último ano do nosso casal preferido, o namoro estava um mar de rosas, mas hoje estava diferente, algo inevitável aconteceu...

Hinata andava sorrateira nos corredores da Mansão Hyuuga até que ela esbarra em um corpo forte, ela olha para cima, para ver quem é, era seu primo Neji Hyuuga com um olhar diferente do que os outros dias, com um olhar terno e sedutor, os cabelos castanhos compridos em um tom de castanho meio claros. Ela se encantou com a beleza de seu primo, nunca tinha reparado nele, ele ainda continuava segurando na cintura dela, com mãos em sinais de posse, então ela resolveu falar:

"Neji...eu...eu..." – ele olhava com aquele olhar estranho para ela e então selou seus lábios em um beijo intenso.

"Desculpe Hinata..." – Enfim Neji fala depois do 'Grande' beijo e sai em direção oposta da onde ela ia.

E ela como sempre tímida não disse nada, ficou petrificada no mesmo lugar, para ela foi um choque, 'Neji a beijou?'

Claro que o primo tinha uma beleza aristocrática, ele era belo, mas isso não mudava seus sentimentos em relação ao Sasuke, pois o sentimento pelo Herdeiro Uchiha era maravilhoso, ela não se imaginaria sem ele, mas ela sentiu um _arrepio_ quando o Neji fez aquilo com ela, ela agora estava muito confusa...

***Na escola***

Aula de Literatura, Professor Fugaku Uchiha, pai de Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hoje vocês iram fazer uma resenha crítica sobre um livro favorito.." – Fugaku fala com uma voz fria (Tipo o Snape do HP). – "AGORA!"

"Pode fazer em casa?" – Naruto pergunta com uma cara patética.

"Não!" – Fugaku fala firme e grosso.

"Mas porque profi? Não tenho nenhuma idéia..." – Naruto fala se lamentando.

"Então deixe de ser BURRO e faça... e não me chame de 'profi', ENTENDEU?" – Fugaku fala mais gélido do que já é e todos começam a rir do jeito baka do naruto.

"Sim, professor!" – Naruto fala colocando a mão da cabeça, em sinal de reverência que nem no quartel.

"Pare de gracinhas, Uzumaki! Ou você quer uma detenção?" – O professor fala seco.

Naruto percebendo que estava sendo impertinente ficou quieto o resto da aula.

"Hinata.. você já tem uma idéia para a resenha..?" – Sasuke sussurra baixo para ela que estava do lado esquerdo da sua carteira. "Hinata...?" – ele chama novamente percebendo que ela não percebeu sua chamada.

"Ah?" – ela olha para ele.

"O que está acontecendo Hinata? Você parecia estar em outro lugar..." – Sasuke fala todo preocupado.

"Foi nada amor... só estava pensando em algumas coisas..." – ela fala com um olhar perdido.

"Que coisas?" – ele pergunta.

"Nada de importante Sasuke..." – ela fala ainda com um olhar perdido.

"Se você diz..." – ele fala dando de ombros.

Sasuke está em seu quarto deitado com a barriga para cima, pensando nela... sua amada Hinata, ele nota que ela estava diferente na escola, como se tivesse no mundo da lua, !ela uma garota tão dedicada nos estudos, não deu a mínima na aula.

Ele estava preocupado... precisava conversar com ela para ver qual é o 'problema' dela.. amanhã ele teria uma conversa séria com ela...

**3º ano do Ensino Médio – Fim – Música~Só agora~Pitty**

No outro dia, estava uma manhã quente de verão, era um sábado, Sasuke combinou com Hinata para eles saírem para tomar sorvete em uma sorveteria muito boa da cidade.

"Hinata-chan... precisamos conversar.." – Sasuke fala olhando firmemente nos olhos da Hyuuga enquanto eles tomavam um sorvete super caprichado.

"Fale.. amor.." – ela fala serena.

"Bem... eu.. notei que você anda.. muito distraída ultimamente Hinata... o que houve?" – ele pergunta com um ar preocupado ( **que fofu *_***).

"Vo-u ser sinc-era... mas vo-cê prome-te que nã-o bri-ga co-migo?" – ela gagueja de nervosismo.

"Prometo.." – ele fala com uma voz grave.

"Équeonejimebeijou!" – ela fala correndo e muito corada.

"Não entendi..." – ele olha curioso.

"O... Neji.. me bei-jou ontem de manhã.. antes de ir pra escola... e – Sasuke olhava para ela com um olhar em sinal de perigo. – e.. e.. – e então ela começa a chorar.

"Err.. não chore Hinata..." – ele fala abraçando ela. – "Eu vou ter uma 'conversinha' com ele.. depois de eu te levar para casa.." – ele fala calmamente. – "e não se preocupe.. não vou matá-lo.." – ele fala com um sorriso nervoso. – "Só vamos ter uma 'conversinha' e tudo ficará resolvido..." – ele fala e dá um selinho nela.

"Ta.." – ela fala e limpa as lágrimas com as mãos.

**XXXX**

_Baby, tanto há a aprender _

_Meu colo alimenta você e há mim _

_Deixa eu mimar você, adorar você _

_Agora só agora_

Chegou o mês de dezembro, Hoje era um dia muito especial, o dia da formatura dos formandos do 3º ano. Hinata estava no salão de beleza se arrumando como se fosse uma princesa [ que chique! **;) **]. Os cabelos foram cortados só ás pontas, fez uma hidratação para deixá-los mais macios, pintou as unhas de rosa-bebê, fez uma limpeza no rosto, depois é maquiada, e os cabelos são presos em um coque com algumas madeixas caindo no ombro, e põe um vestido prata com brilhinhos dourados por toda a extensão.

_Sabe serei seu lar se quizer _

_Sem pressa do jeito que tem que ser _

_O que mais posso fazer _

_Só te olhar dormir _

Sasuke era simples e prático, tomou um banho, vez a barba, passou um perfume refinado, colocou seu smoking preto e já estava pronto para o grande dia, ele desceu as escadas e sentou no sofá, porque ainda era meio cedo para ir com Hinata na formatura. Ele começou a pensar: "Como minha vida mudou... antes eu nem pensava em ter namorada, pois achava que ia atrapalhar minha vida... mas agora eu sinto que Hinata é a coisa mais importante da minha vida... sem ela eu morreria aos poucos... hoje é um grande dia para nós.. vou fazer uma surpresa para ela..." – ele pensa e coloca uma caixinha preta no bolso da calça e dá um sorrisinho.

_Mesmo quando eu não mais estiver _

_Lembre que me ouviu dizer _

_O quando me importei _

_E o que eu senti _

Hinata estava esperando seu amado na sala, junto de sua família, o som da campanhia é soada, ela anda ansiosa até a porta.

"Oi" – ela fala tímida.

"Oi Hinata-chan...vamos?" – Sasuke fala colocando a mão dela em seu braço.

"Claro.." – e então os dois e família dela entram no carro luxuoso dos Hyuugas.

**XXXX**

Eles formaram, eles estavam em uma mesa para dois no restaurante do jantar da formatura, um sorrindo para o outro, agora a vida mudaria daqui para frente, cada um escolheria sua profissão, o namoro deles estava firme, tudo estava perfeito.

"Parabéns.. minha filha.." – a Sra. Hyuuga aparece do nada abraçando a filha por trás. "Obrigada mamãe.." – Hinata fala radiante.

"Boa sorte Hinata-chan.." – Neji Hyuuga aparece apertando a mão da prima (detalhe: o olho direito dele estava roxo, pelo soco que sasuke deu quando eles tiveram a 'conversinha'). "Hai.. Nii-san.." – ela fala.

"Parabéns maninha.." – Hanabi Hyuuga fala beijando o rosto da irmã.

"Parabéns filha... - O Sr. Hyuuga fala abraçando a filha calmamente. - e.. Uchiha, estou de olho em você!" – O Sr. Hyuuga fala apontando dois dedos em seu olhos e depois em direção aos olhos de Sasuke.

**XXXX**

Sasuke e Hinata estavam as sós em frente a casa dela, iam se despedir, mas ele segurou seu braço, ele tinha algo para falar, parecia sério...

Ele se abaixou, dobrou uma perna, pegou uma mão dela com uma de suas mãos e a outra dirigiu até o bolso da calça retirando uma caixinha preta de veludo.

Ele parecia nervoso, e ela corava mais e mais, imaginando o que seria...

"Hinata aceita ser minha esposa?" – ele fala olhando para ela abobadamente.

"Sim... sim.." – ela fala sorrindo.

Ele coloca uma aliança em seu dedo com as iniciais do nome dele, e ela pega a outra aliança com as iniciais dela.

Ele se levanta, olham com um olhar profundo. E começam um beijo calmo e romântico sabendo que suas vidas iriam mudar, daqui para frente iriam viver seu amor intensamente, ter filhos, e se amar até quando estiverem velhinhos e poderão contar aos netos o grande amor que eles viveram.

_Agora só agora _

_Talvez você perceba _

_Que eu nunca vou deixá-lo ir _

**FIM**

_Gostaram? Sim ou não?_

_Se gostarem deixe um review!_

_Bjookas_


End file.
